


Relief

by stormbornbxtch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But whatever, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, and called Winterfell, fuck common sense, i know its weird, its a lil mostly private beach near their house, pier sex, which is on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch
Summary: She's here.Theon is to for some reason.They both just want to forget.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by Take The Long Way Back Again by @anniebibananie. I just loved the idea of them finding comfort in one another (sexually) after mutual loss. Hope you guys liked it.

Sansa closed her eyes, breathing in the salty air of the docks. She sat on the edge, feet resting directly in the cool waves of the ocean below. She wasn’t sure what time it but it’s not like she was she sure of anything at the moment either.

 

She just wanted to forget. Fall into the ocean and let the soft waves carry her away into the night.

 

Sansa didn’t bother opening her eyes as she brought the bottle of vodka back to her lips, taking a swig of the burning liquid and resisting the urge to squirm once it traveled down her throat. She swayed her legs, back and forth and back and forth. Following the direction of the waves as she sat the bottle back beside her. The tears had stopped, she didn’t think she had enough water in her bloodstream to produce any more.

 

And still, the emotional anguish that hovered in her heart didn’t dwell. It didn’t sputter, it just grew. Threatening to consume all she was.

 

Her mother was dead.

 

Her father was dead.

 

Two birds with one stone she guessed.

 

Well, with one semi-truck.

 

What a shitty way to celebrate graduation.

 

She laughed, bitter and hollow at the thought. If she hadn’t laughed, she would’ve cried and Sansa wasn’t sure her body could handle anymore of that.

 

She opened her eyes, sighing at the sight in front of her. She loved the water, more than she had ever loved any other inanimate object. In all its vastness and beauty, the unknown that laid beneath its depths didn’t scare her. Not even a little bit.

 

It only brought her peace.

 

When she was little, she used to dream of being a mermaid. A princess of a faraway kingdom where her life, her ‘real’ life awaited her. Her mom had even wasted a couple hundred bucks in buying her a tail. She didn’t take it off until her legs grew too long to fit inside of it.

 

She loved that tail.

 

She loves her mom.

 

And they’re both gone.

 

The cool midsummer breeze washed over her and Sansa breathed it in, hand trailing over the firm wood she sat on. Gaze falling back down to deep blue sea.

 

What if she just jumped? See if that faraway kingdom beneath the ocean’s depths was waiting for her after all.

 

It wasn’t a logical thought, she knew that.  She also knew she wouldn’t survive it but it was tempting. Much more tempting than it should’ve been.

 

“Sansa.” She tore her gaze away from the edge of the pier, turning to see the one person she hadn’t really thought of in years.

 

Theon Greyjoy.

 

He must’ve come home with Robb today, she should get back to the house. Yet, her legs made no effort to move.

 

Theon looked different.

 

It had been four years since the last time they saw each other so of course he did. The last time they were in the same room, he was the best man at Robb’s wedding and just finished his second tour of duty in the Navy. They didn’t talk then.

 

She never knew why he chose the service right after high school, probably because he wanted to get away from his dad. Or maybe he wanted to get away from them too. Probably to give himself some time to figure out what his whole plan was.

 

Pretty soon that plan to buy him some time until he figured his shit out became his entire life plan.

 

Or that’s what she assumed. She never really asked.

 

His hair was shorter than before, not as messy as it used to be. He had a beard now, not as strong as the other men she knew but still prominent enough. He looked exhausted, drained even. His eyes red and face sullen. He was still a mess but a slightly more put together mess than what she had known before.

 

He looked good. He had always looked good but he looked better. Not happy but physically, he looked better.

 

“Hey” she croaked out, ignoring how weak her voice sounded as she turned back to the sea ocean, the moon was beginning to rise and it only be a matter of time before the cool water turned freezing. She wasn’t sure she cared at the moment. She wasn’t even sure she’d feel it when it did.

 

He moved towards her, taking a seat beside her but still she didn’t look at him. They had never really been close growing up. He had always been there, Robb’s closest friend and she had grown used to his endless annoying presence. They didn’t speak much, not even when she grew that weird crush on him when she was twelve and he was sixteen.

 

She wasn’t a naive twelve year old anymore.

 

And he wasn’t dick of a sixteen year old.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me if I’m okay?” It had been the question that had come out of everyone’s mouths at least twice since the wake. She’d smile and assure them that she was, more for their sake than her own. Sansa wasn’t sure what she was at the moment but okay was not one of them.

 

“No, it’s a shit question that we both already know the answer to.”

 

She smiled sadly, still not looking at him.

 

“Did Robb send you out here to check on me?” It was someone her big brother would do but he had been on the verge of a breakdown all day and she figured it had finally hit him. He had this weird thing about not letting any of his younger siblings seem him cry. As if it made him weaker somehow.

 

“He’s at Margaery’s. I didn’t even know you were out here if I’m being honest.”

 

That took her by surprise, finally she looked at him only to find his blue eyes trained on the horizon.

 

“Ned took me out here a few times, Robb and the others, besides you, never really took a liking to the water like I did. We went sailing, sometimes with Robb, most times without him. He was good to me, better than my father ever was. I just, I wanted to remember for awhile. Sulk in my own self pity.” He explained, she could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

 

She stared at him for moment, reacquainting herself with the boy she had long forgotten. Well, the man who stood in his place now. She had never really been this close to him before, Robb and Jon had made it them unspoken rule for the younger kids to stay away from them and their friends when they were over. Back when they were just stupid kids with loving parents.

 

None of them were kids anymore, except for Rickon but he had always been too mature for his age. This added trauma wasn’t going to help it.

 

“I used to dream about him being my dad and Catelyn my mom. They were the closest people I’d ever had to parents. Well, I had a dad but...it wasn’t the same. They gave a shit about me and not a lot of people did, they were good and now they’re dead. Out of all the sick fucks in the world, they’re the ones who are dead. Some kind of cruel joke if you ask me.”

 

He was crying.

 

She had never seen Theon cry.

 

She offered him the bottle which he didn’t hesitate in taking and bringing to his lips.

 

She watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched when he swallowed. He was kind of beautiful.

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

He looked at her, unsmiling. His eyes were the prettiest shade, a cobalt or maybe a sapphire. It was rare and unmistakably beautiful.

 

“I’m sorry that your college graduation turned out so fuc-” She doesn’t know why she did it. Maybe it was to get to stop talking before her emotions overwhelmed her again and she’d breakdown. Maybe it was to distract herself, to think of anything other than the tragedy that had consumed her life in an instant. Maybe it was because she wanted to.

 

She’s not sure nor does she really care when she kisses him. His lips are warm and chapped, but their soft and easy to sink into. His hand grips the back of her head as he pulls her further into him, there’s a rhythm to the way they move with one another. It’s easy, she doesn’t have to put much thought into it, almost instinctual. His hand travels to her waist and she takes it one step further and swings her leg over his thighs, making herself comfortable in his lap. His hand rest on her back and holds her close against him and this is the first time she’s felt anything that’s not numbness in days.

 

It’s relief, intoxicating relief from the grief that’s threatened to swallow her up for so long.

 

Her hands falls to his neck, pulling him impossibly closer as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She grinds down,breath hitching at the feeling of him against her.

 

Fuck, she needed this.

 

And then, it was gone.

 

Theon pulled away from her, eyes wide as he registered what exactly was happening.

 

“Sansa I-”

 

“I’m on the pill and I’m clean.”

 

“I-that’s not what I mean, I’m clean too but-”

 

There was no buts, she needed this and he wanted her.

 

She moved to kiss him again but Theon stopped her.

 

“You’re grieving and not thinkin-” she ground down hard and Theon choked on the words in his throat.

 

“R-Robb” she didn’t stop moving.

 

“You’re grieving just as much as I am. Robb’s not here, I am and I need to forget so just, help me okay.” She breathed out as her hips provided the pressure that she craved more than she had ever craved anything at the moment.

 

“Sansa-”

 

She didn’t let him finish, she didn’t want to talk or think. She wanted to lose herself for a few minutes and not worry about the impending consequence that this would inevitably bring the both of them. She just wanted to forget and she knew he did to.

 

Her lips were on his again and his hands were pulling her into him. Her movement was needy and purposeful, Theon moved to unbutton her dress shirt and she helped him shrug it off her bare skin. His lips pulled away from hers and fell to her neck, Sansa sighed as he sucked and nipped at the exposed skin.

 

He was still wearing too many clothes.

 

Her fingertips fell from his neck and to the edges of his shirt, she moved to tug on it and Theon pulled away from her just enough to pull his shirt up and off his body. Sansa couldn’t but stare, a newfound anguish pulsed through her as she took him. Fingers lightly tracing over some of the scarring, all healed and old. Some from service and some, from a place they shouldn’t have come from. There was one that looked astonishingly similar to a cigarette burn. There was a lot of them like that. Her mind was already wandering before she could stop it.

 

She knew he had a shit father but, geez, not this shit.

 

The questions that were forming on her lips were swallowed by his own as he kissed her again.

 

Now wasn’t the time for questions.

 

Theon secured a hand behind her back and slowly flipped them around so she lied against the damp wood of the pier. She could hear the ocean beneath him and the sound brought her soul a strange solace. To give him more room, she scooted back a few feet and moved to unzip her jeans. Theon did the same, lying beside her as they both discarded the rest of their clothes quickly .

 

When she managed to shrug both her underwear and jeans off, she looked over to him. His blue gaze studied her and she couldn’t help the involuntarily shiver that coursed through her. His gaze, the way he drank her in was unlike anything she had ever experience before.

 

He didn’t say anything, just moved between her legs as she spread them. The cool wind of the night sea breeze made her tremble, or maybe it was the way he looked at her. She wasn’t sure. Theon’s gaze met hers and for a second and she expected him to kiss her before doing the one thing she wanted him to do more than anything else in the world.

 

Instead, he moved down. Kissing lightly on her exposed breasts, making her breath in sharply before traveling down her stomach and the realization of what he planned to do took her by surprise. She had never had anyone do..that to her. Joffrey made no effort to care about her own pleasure and Ramsay was...Ramsay was what he was.

 

His breath hovered over her core and Sansa’s hips bucked. His tongue flattened as he licked a up her slit. She cried out, thankful for the desertion of the beach around them. His arm moved to hold her waist down as he licked and sucked at her heat. She wasn’t quiet, she didn’t care enough to be.

 

Theon’s mouth, Theon’s lips. Sevens sake, she screwed her eyes shut. Breathing uneven when his lips attached to her clit and fuck, this was good. So so good.

 

“Don’t stop, please I-”

 

Her words caught in her throat when the unexpected rush of pleasure surged through her. Her mind grew hazy and her eyesight white as she twitched beneath his mouth. He didn’t stop until his tongue had lapped at all her juices.

 

When he crawled back to her, lips wet with her essence a lazy smile spread across her cheeks.

 

“We don’t have to-”

 

No, she shut him up before his doubts and questioning of what they were doing could get to her. She didn’t want to question this, not when it felt so good. Not when it was so easy to lose herself in and find solace in him. In whatever this was.

 

Her teeth bit down on his bottom lip and he groaned, lining himself up at her entrance. She sighed as he pressed against her folds.

  
“Sansa if I hurt you ju-”

 

“You could never.”

 

She’s not sure where the reassurance comes from but she believes it. She doesn’t know why but she believes it.

 

And then he’s pushing inside her and she’s whining, gasping as he moves until he’s completely sheathed inside her. She feels full and warm despite the cool night air that surrounds them, despite the spritz of ocean water on her back from the water below them. She feels good, she feels relieved.

 

He moves in her like she’s a goddess he’s trying to drown himself in. He kisses her gently and she whimpers as he moves, hands creeping to his waist. Sliding over the smooth skin of his back until they rest on his shoulders, gripping them for dear life.

 

He’s staring at her and the entire ordeal feels more intimate than something like this should. And yet, she doesn’t look away.

 

Breathing with him inside of her, moving the way he does, is hard. An almost impossible feat as Theon works to destroy the dam within her with his waves. The pressure builds and finally Sansa closes her eyes. Unable to keep them open and Theon’s forehead rests gently on her own. Stroke after stroke, firm and with purpose but gentle, it’s so good she has the urge to cry.

 

She doesn’t want to cry, she’s never cried out of anything but pain. Never pleasure.

 

Her dam is cracking with the pressure he’s applying. She whimpers softly the closer he goes and his thrusts grow weaker and more uncoordinated. He’s close and she opens her eyes to see his brow furrowed intently, he’s holding himself off as he looks down at the motion between them. He’s holding back for her.

 

She brings her hand down between them, rubbing at her clit furiously and Theon almost combusts at the sight. Sansa gasps and her chest tightens, the warmth in her stomach grows and grows and then it happens.

 

The pressure of it all, the grief and the pleasure cause her to crumble before his eyes. She groans, low and deep and Theon loses himself inside her at the sound. He collapses on top off her and she doesn’t know why she’s crying. The tears are falling before she can stop them.

 

They’re different this time. They don’t exhaust her body, they don’t consume her. She’s breathing, for the first time in days she’s breathing and the feeling overwhelms her. Her lungs are no longer going through the motions of surviving. She feels alive, all the numbing pain is gone and it hurts. Its too much. It’s all too much.

 

Theon pulls away from her shoulder, his eyes widening at the sight.

 

“Sansa I-”

 

She kisses him again, no words. The last thing she needed was words.

 

“Just take me back, please.”

 

Her voice is soft and emotional, she’s not sure where all this is coming from but she just, she wants to go home.

 

Slowly, they pull themselves together. Rising and dressing, her jeans and his shirt along with the bottle of vodka had fallen into the ocean somewhere but neither one of them cared enough to try and spot it. Instead, Theon reached for her hand and she let him take his in her’s, head resting on his chin as they walked through the beach and towards her home.

 

It was deserted, Robb is at Margaery's, Jon was probably still driving down from Dragonstone with Dany. She was too far along in her pregnancy for her to fly.  Arya at Gendry’s, Bran’s flight still hadn’t arrived with Meera for the funeral. Rickon had chosen to stay the night at Tommen’s, his boyfriend's but Sansa and Arya were the only ones who really knew and if he needed someone she wasn't going to rat him out for it. She had been sixteen once, shit was hard enough and now with all this death, she wouldn't be the one to take him away from his person. From his safety. 

 

They’d all be here tomorrow though, the rest of the pack. But for now, she was the only Stark in Winterfell.

 

When they reach her front door, Theon stops.

 

“Do you want me to come in?”

 

She looks at him, she doesn’t have to think about the answer. Sansa doesn’t want to be alone right now.

 

She nods, walking up the steps and opening the screen door to let them both in.

 

She leads him to the bathroom and he lets her, she needs to shower and like she said. She doesn’t want to be alone. She moves to turn the shower on and Theon watches her, she feels comfortable under her gaze. No judgement in his eyes when she strips herself bare before him.

 

She motions for him to do the same and he does.

 

Joining her in the shower, they don’t speak but they don’t really have to. He holds her under the warm water, taking the soap and gliding it over her skin gently. Her head rests on his shoulder, eyes shut as she lightly kisses some of the scars on his shoulder. He has so many of them, she wants to know the stories behind them. There was a reason he always preferred their house to his own and a sick feeling rises in her stomach at the thought of why.

 

She takes her turn doing the same to him, washing him with her body wash. She stops just above his cock and pumps him with the soap. She’s not thinking anymore and she likes not having to think with him. The familiar ache in her legs builds and before she knows it, he’s hoisting her against the shower door and fucking her again.

 

And when she reaches her peak again, she realizes he’s the only person to have ever give her an orgasm.

 

He borrows a pair of Robb’s old sweats before joining her once they’ve finished in the shower.  She doesn’t think when she moves to rest her head against his chest. Or when he pulls the sheet over them and runs his fingers through her hair.

 

She doesn’t feel numb, only grief and overwhelming relief, and it terrifies her.

 

In the morning, her parents will still be dead and Theon will still be here and she’ll be left with more questions than answers but at the moment, she didn’t dwell.

 

Just let herself find solace in the ironborn just as he did her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could make this longer, lemme know if I should cuz I'm kind of down.


End file.
